1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroke-controlled fuel metering valve for an injection system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In designing stroke-controlled fuel metering valves for modern injection systems, there is a conflict of purpose in terms of the choice of the valve needle speed. For optimal system performance, high opening and closing speeds are advantageous, since in this way a large proportion of the fuel to be injected is pumped without throttling at the valve seat. However, for metering very small injection quantities, in which the valve needle is not completely opened (“ballistic mode”), a slow valve motion is advantageous, since the metering precision increases as the valve speed drops.